


Stuck

by Dlxm950, Tsargus (Dlxm950)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Accidental fight, Canon-Typical Violence, Fighting, Gen, Minor Violence, Portals, Teleportation, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-02-26 02:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dlxm950/pseuds/Dlxm950, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dlxm950/pseuds/Tsargus
Summary: Alex had thought today was going to be pretty normal all things considered. She’d woken up on time. Had a nice breakfast. The traffic to work hadn’t been horrible. She had even managed to teach Brainy that siri was not, infact, a sentient A.I. bent on taking over the world.Then the teen had shown up.





	1. I go on an Interdimensional Vacation

Alex had thought today was going to be pretty normal all things considered. She’d woken up on time. Had a nice breakfast. The traffic to work hadn’t been horrible. She had even managed to teach Brainy that siri was not, infact, a sentient A.I. bent on taking over the world.

 

Then the teen had shown up.

 

It was around noon when they got the warning that a breach had opened.

 

“Tell me what’s happening Brainy.” Alex ordered as she entered to command center.

 

“A breach has opened up in midtown park. We are still getting reports but so far I gather only one person has come through it and he has yet to make any movements.” Brainy responded.

 

“Good we can get a small tactical team their and hopefully catch him before he tries anything.”

 

Just as Alex turned to start giving orders Brainy caught her attention again.

 

“Director when I say he has yet to make any movement I was being literal. He is currently lying unconscious on the grass.”

 

“What?”

 

She was confused now. Even as Brainy pulled up security footage of the area.

 

The person was young. Maybe 18 years old. He had tanned skin and dark hair. What caught her attention most were his injuries or more accurately the lack thereof.

 

His clothes were torn all over his body yet he seemed miraculously unharmed. His skin was steaming in the cool morning air and a bronze sword was laying just out of reach of his right hand.

 

“Change of plan everyone.” Alex said. “I want a medical team to head down their to check his condition. Vasquez I want you to lead a small escort team with them. Just incase this guy wakes up and decides to go haywire.”

 

Vasquez nodded and left to follow her orders.

 

Alex took one last look at the screen before grabbing her phone. Perhaps having Supergirl here would be a good idea. Just as a precaution.

 

* * *

 

That had been three days ago and the teen had yet to wake up.

 

At first they thought it was a coma but Brainy said that wasn’t the case.

 

_“It it much like what happened to Supergirl when I first met you all.” He said to Alex. “He is not in a coma rather his brain has trapped him in his mind as some form of protection.”_

 

_“So he went through some kind of trauma before he came here.” Alex said._

 

_“That matches up with the state of his clothing when we found him.” Vasquez added._

 

The first thing her mind had gone to was torture. The way his clothes had been destroyed matched up with various torture tools used on earth. Yet the fact remained that he held no injuries.

 

The teen was a puzzle and, with everything that had happened with Reign, Alex had decided that she wasn’t going to take any chances.

 

_“He sounds like a mystery.” John told her._

 

_“That is exactly what he is.” Alex responded._

 

_“Is he human?” John asked._

 

_“We believe so.”_

 

_That made John pause._

 

_“You haven't run his DNA?” John asked._

 

_“We tried but every tool we put against his skin broke.” She said frustratedly._

 

_“Kryptonian?” The words were laced with concern and she understood why. Their last Kryptonian experience had been...less than pleasant._

 

_“We thought he might be but the Kryptonite had no effect and neither did the Harun-el.” She told him._

 

_“So not a Kryptonian. That begs the question. What is he.”_

 

_“That's what we want your help with.” She said with a pleading look._

 

_“You think I can find out by looking through his mind? I told you i’m not comfortable with that.” He told her._

 

_“I know. I know. But this is our last option. I wouldn’t ask unless I had no other way.”_

 

_John gave a deep sigh and nodded his head._

 

_“Then let's do it.”_

 

_When they made it to the DEO the teen was still unconscious. Kara stood beside him as one of the medics gave another frustrated sigh when her scalpel broke._

 

_Once the medic had left John walked up to the teen and placed his hand on his head. Alex watched with bated breath as the red energy signature of John's powers glowed on his hand._

 

_Everything was quiet for a moment before John suddenly ripped his hand away and staggered back._

 

_“What happened?” Kara asked him._

 

_“He pushed me out.” John replied._

 

_The two woman looked at each other shocked. They had never seen that happen. Ever._

 

_“How?” Alex asked him._

 

_“It was like he sensed me. Getting in was easy but after only a few seconds this sudden wave of power washed over me. I was overwhelmed and I had to pull out. I’m sorry Alex but I can’t help you.”_

 

That had been their last shot. After that Alex simply had a guard placed on him at all times and left it at that.

 

Then they were hit by a magnitude eight earthquake.

 

* * *

 

Alex immediately grabbed a hold of the circular table in front of her as the whole building began to shake. She threw her gaze around the room watching helplessly as her agents were tossed around like ragdolls. She grit her teeth as another tremor shot through the building.

 

Then just as she thought the building was going to collapse it stopped.

 

She sent a weary look around the room. Agents slowly pulled themselves off the floor and return to work.

 

“What the hell was that?!” She demanded.

 

“Πού είμαι; Πού είναι ο κύριος;” She heard behind her.

 

Quick as lightning Alex turned around with her gun drawn. The teen stood in front of her. Clothes still hanging like rags from his body he seemed perfectly fine. Other than his glowing green eyes. Alex aimed her gun at him more firm now she had a target.

 

“State your name, species, and intent!” She demanded.

 

The teen just looked at her for a moment. His head tilted to the side slightly in thought. Then he reached his hand down to the torn remnants of his pocket and pulled out a pen. She almost lowered her gun. ‘Is he going to write it? Can he speak?’ A thousand other similar questions ran through her mind. Then the pen turned into a three foot long bronze sword.

 

‘Okay then.’ She thought. ‘Not writing.’

 

“Stand down.” She ordered him.

 

He didn’t do that. His head tilted to the other side. He looked at all the other agents in his line of sight. Alex could see Kara right behind him and just as she raised her fist everything fell apart.

 

The teen spun around faster than Alex could see and ducked under Kara’s punch. At the same moment all the agents in the room fired at him. She watched in amazement as the bullets simply hit him and bounced off. Before she could even register THAT though her sister let out a scream.

 

The man stood behind Kara with his fist outstretched towards her back. Kara was slightly floating in the air. Feet a couple inches of the ground. Her face was red in fact all of her skin was turning red. Her face was frozen in surprise but her eyes screamed pure agony.

 

Alex didn't know what to do.

 

Their weapons were useless.

 

Her sister was suffering as the man did god know what to her.

 

Then it all suddenly stopped.

 

The glow in the teens eyes faded. Then they rolled into his head and he pitched backwards unconscious. Kara fell to the ground the moment the teen went down and Alex rushed to her sister side.

 

Alex went to grab her sisters shoulder but hissed and pulled her hand back the moment she touched Kara’s skin. It was burning hot. Literally.

 

Shortly afterwards the man was in cuffs in a cell and her sister was lying unconscious, still, on a medical table.

 

Alex didn’t know what to make of it.

 

* * *

 

Alex heaved a sigh.

 

The teen remained unconscious and their questions unanswered.

 

Kara had woken up roughly and hour after the fight with a groan of pain.

 

“Ow.” She said raising a hand to her forehead.

 

Alex rushed over and put her hand down.

 

“You need to rest. Your body is still recovering.”

 

“God I feel like a lobster in a pot of water.” Kara said.

 

“That is scarily accurate.” Alex told her.

 

“What?”

 

“I don’t know how but that teen made your blood boil. Literally.”

 

Kara looked stumped at that.

 

“He...boiled me?”

 

“Yes.”

 

That was a scary thought.

 

“Do you...know how?”

 

“No! That’s what’s so frustrating!” Alex said frustratedly. She rose from her seat and began to pace beside her sister bed. “First he shows up out of a portal, unconscious. Then we learn he has invulnerable skin. Then he wakes up, seconds after a magnitude eight earthquake hit _only_ the DEO building, speaks ancient Greek, boils your blood, and falls unconscious!” Alex angrily spat out. “And just to add on top of all that, John can’t read his mind. I swear to god I will personally-”

 

“Sorry.” A voice said behind them.

 

Alex whipped around.

 

The teen was sitting up in his bed with a look of genuine remorse on his face.

 

“I didn’t mean to harm anyone.” The teen continued.

 

Alex stood stunned. This was the last thing she expected. She expected anger, violence, uncontrollable powers that threatened all life on earth.

 

Not a weak smile and a genuine apology.

 

“If it makes you feel any better I can’t break the cuffs.” The teen joked.

 

That broke Alex out of her stupor. In less than a second she put on her director face, straightened her posture, and walked towards him.

 

“You have _a lot_ of questions to answer.” She ground out.

 

“I don’t doubt that.” He responded. “How about we start with names and a proper introduction. My name is Percy. Percy Jackson.” He said sticking out his still cuffed hand for a handshake.

* * *

 

Greek translation to English

Where am I? Where is your master?


	2. Alex gets a Lesson on the Frustration of Teenagers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why can't anything ever just be simple.

Percy was starting to get bored. 

 

The stern woman from before had not enjoyed his attempts at lightening the situation. Moment after he had stuck out his hand she grabbed it and forced it behind his back painfully. She untied the cuff chaining him to the bed and forced him to walk to an interrogation room. 

 

At least that’s what he assumed it was. The room was made of concrete. Two slit windows ran along the wall to his left while two observation windows sat on his right. He was currently cuffed to a solid metal table and sighting in an incredibly uncomfortable metal chair. 

 

He had been sitting their for what he assumed to be half an hour. No one had come in to speak with him. The only time he saw anyone was when the guard came in every time his pen returned. After the fifth time they stopped. He assumed either the guard was tired of confiscating the pen or they figured it wasn't worth the effort. 

 

The door clicked open. Expecting it to be the guard he gave a quip. 

 

“Come to disarm me of my mighty writing utensil?” He joked.

 

“What I want to know is how you get it to return?” The scary, not guardsman, women from before said.

 

Percy immediately made his face go blank and sat straight in his chair. If the woman made note of it she didn’t show it. 

 

“Maybe I have more than one pen.” He told her.

 

“Then how do the ones we keep confiscating disappear?” She asked with an arched eyebrow.

 

“Ah but a magician never reveals his tricks.” Percy said with a flourish of his cuffed hands. 

 

The woman gave him an unamused look. 

 

She sat down in front of him and laid down a folder he just now noticed she had with her. 

 

“Besides the magic pen how about you tell me about some of your abilities?” She told him as she opened the folder. 

 

Inside there were pictures of him but he couldn’t recognize where from. His confusion must have shown of his face because she continued. 

 

“These were taken two hours ago when you woke up and attacked us.” She said.

 

* * *

 

J’onn watched through the glass as the teen froze.

 

“He doesn't recognize the images.” He told Alex through the microphone. 

 

“How can he not recognize them?” Kara asked.

 

That’s what they were all wondering. 

 

“Tell me.” Alex continued on the other side of the glass. “Did you come to our dimension with the intention of harming us?”

 

“No.” The teen responded.

 

“Really?” Alex asked. “Because these pictures claim differently.”

 

“I don’t want to hurt anyone.” The teen said though his voice wavered a little.

 

Alex caught it though and kept pressing.

 

“You can tell that to the dozens of agents you injured.” She pressed.

 

“I don’t. Want. to hurt anyone.” The teen said again with more force.

 

“Is that what you were trying to tell us as you boiled one of them from the inside out.” Alex said with a hint of anger.

 

The teen froze and all at once he seemed to deflate. J’onn watched this in surprise. The teens back slumped and a remorseful look came across his face.

 

“Are they...okay?” The teen asked hesitantly. 

 

Alex relaxed a little at his question and let a little of her anger ebb away. 

 

“Yes. She’s alive. Injured but alive.”

 

This seemed to make the teen relax a little his slumped posture sliding into relief more than worry. In that moment J’onn felt for the teen. He didn’t look like a terrorist, or an alien invader, or even the powerful being he had been as he boiled Karas blood. In that moment he looked like a scared teenager who was afraid he had hurt someone. 

 

J’onn leaned down to the microphone and stopped Alex before she could continue. 

 

“Alex come out I want to discuss something with you.”

 

Alex paused for a moment before collecting the file together and standing up. 

“We will continue this later.” She told the teen. Then she left the room.

  
  


“I don’t think he knows anything.” J’onn told her.

 

“How?” Alex asked. “How could he not know anything. He came through a  _ portal _ . You think he was just walking down the street and fell in?” She asked him incredulously. 

 

“No not like that.” He responded. “It’s just...when you were talking to him he didn’t seem like the same person who attacked Kara.” 

 

“Sam didn’t seem like the sort of person to be Reign.” Alex retorted quickly. “I just think you're giving him to much benefit of the doubt.”

 

“Look I understand. He attacked Kara and the DEO building but I’m telling you I don’t think that was him. I don’t feel any anger. All I see and feel is a young man who is scared, confused, and thinks he attacked, and nearly killed, an innocent person.”

 

“That doesn't change the fact that he nearly killed everyone here. He may have fainted before seriously harming Kara but that earthquake did damage.”

 

“So your telling me that if it was ruby in their you wouldn’t act any other way?”

 

Alex felt like all of her anger drain away. Only to be replaced by a rising sense of guilt and shame. She took a deep breath to calm herself. J’onn was right. She was coming at this the wrong way. She was looking at the teen as the person who attacked her sister rather than a young teen who was just lost and confused. 

 

“Okay.” She said much calmer. “What’s your idea?”

  
  


When the woman re entered Percy could tell something was different. 

 

Her shoulders were loose and her posture relaxed. The stern exasperation he had come to assume everyone wore was gone. Replaced by a gentle smile and a concerned tone of voice.

 

“Look there really isn’t anything I can tell you. I don’t know-”

 

“We believe you.” The woman interrupted him. 

 

“What? Just like that?” He said skeptically. “If I knew it was that easy I wouldn’t have waited so long.”

 

The woman shot him a deadpan stare and rolled her eyes.

 

“We are however going to need some answers.” She continued shooting him a pointed look.

 

Percy raised his arms in a placating motion and nodded his head.

 

“Scouts honor.” He told her. 

 

She rolled her eyes again before opening the file and raising her pen.

 

“Name?”

 

“Percy Jackson.”

 

“Mother?”

 

“Sally Jackson”

 

“Father?”

 

“Complicated.”

 

She raised her eyes from the folder for a moment but continued to spite his lack of answer.

 

“Species?”

 

“Human?” He said hesitantly.

 

“You don’t sound so sure about that.” She said.

 

“Half-human.”

 

She nodded at that and continued.

 

“Place and date of birth?”

 

“August, 18th, 1993, Montauk beach New York.”

 

“That’s it. Thank you for your cooperation.” The woman said. 

 

“You don’t want to know how I did, whatever I did before?” He asked skeptically. 

 

“That will come later in the training for know we just want to get a gauge on your physical abilities.” She told him as she stood from the table.

 

“Wait training?” he asked.

 

“Oh yes. You start immediately. Welcome to the DEO agent Jackson.”

 

Then she left the room. 


	3. Story being taken down

Hi everyone. I know some of you may be disappointed that i'm taking this story down but I've just had such a hard time with where I wanted to take it. But don't worry i'm starting the story again but with a different beginning, hopefully one that will allow me to actually, you know, update it. The first chapter should be out within a day or two at which point I will delete this one. 

Thank you all for being so patient.


	4. NEW STORY!

Hey guys the new story is up. It's titled Percy Danvers and I hope you all enjoy.


End file.
